


Memories

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, F/M, Pre asoiaf - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gilly, he called me. For the gillyflower.”</p><p>“That’s pretty.” He remembered Sansa telling him once that he should say that whenever a lady told him her name.</p><p>Jon remembers a simpler and happier time with Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“Gilly, he called me. For the gillyflower.”

“That’s pretty.” He remembered Sansa telling him once that he should say that whenever a lady told him her name.

Sansa and Jeyne were young girls, sitting outside together during a summer afternoon on a stone bench in the courtyard. In between sharing lemon cakes they took turns whispering secrets to each other in hushed voices usually followed by girlish giggles when Jon happened to walk past them on his way to practice archery with Robb.

Even though Jeyne’s voice was a mere whisper and covered with a hand he heard her whisper to Sansa, “Sansa, isn’t that you’re brother?”

"Half brother." Sansa was quick to correct much to Jon’s embarrassment, he lowered his head shamefully looking at his growing feet as they began walking to where Robb and him usually practiced, when he happened to hear another one of Jeyne’s comments, "He’s so handsome, dark and brooding. Look at those curls! Let’s talk to him shall we?!"

"No Jeyne!" Sansa says her face flushed as red as her hair, she put her hand on her friend’s shoulder to try to stop her, but Jeyne had already called Jon’s name and awkwardly Jon turned around to great them.

"Hello Lady Jeyne and Lady Sansa." Jon said his posture and words filled with discomfort. Sansa and Jon share a moment of awkward silence until Jeyne fills it.

"Jon, have you ever talked to a girl?" She asks him curiously.

Jon’s face flames and stammers “Um, well no-”

Thank the old gods Sansa saves him from further embarrassment shrieking her friend’s name horrified, “Jeyne! Don’t be rude! It is not becoming of young lady.”

Jeyne looks between them both and grins wickedly, she leans forward on her boney elbows, her long dark hair fanning her pretty face and her brown eyes twinkling, “I know! Let’s practice you talking to a girl with Sansa!”

Jon is speechless and Sansa’s jaw’s dropped, “Jeyne! He is my brother!”

"Half." The brunette corrects her this time. "C’mon, it’ll can be just like those songs and stories you love so much Sansa. You can practice courting and play pretend, imagine he’s Florian and he's Jonquil. Or you’re Naerys and Jon is Aemon the dragonknight!" Jeyene said almost standing up in excitement. Jeyne whispers something to Sansa causing her cheeks to tinge pink. Then Jeyne leans over Sansa to pat the vacant spot on the other side of his half sister. "Come sit Jon, we don’t bite."

'But a wolf does', Jon thinks, 'and Starks are wolves'. But Sansa he thinks is too lady like to ever bite or do anything rude and he's been told that he must do whatever lords or ladies ask of him. So Jon never feeling more self conscious of himself obliged, taking a spot on the other side of the bench a safe distance away from Sansa.

"Well, you have to sit closer than that!" Jon felt his face flush and his hands grow clammy as he shuffled closer to Sansa.

"Closer." Jeyne insisted, and Sansa looked down at her lap as Jon came closer to her. Although Sansa has dreamed many dreams of handsome princes and gallant knights, she has never left Winterfell before in her short life, the only male interaction she ever had was with her brother Rob and her father’s ward Theon, although Jeyne thought they all were comely, but Rob was her brother more than Jon was and Theon was too rude and arrognant to live up to her expectations of how gentleman should treat their ladies. The servant boys and squires she knew that lived at Winterfell were too low of birth for Sansa to ever contemplate.

"Alright." Jeyene said finally satisfied with how close they were sitting, "Now you should request to know my lady’s name?"

Jon stumbles clumsily over his words, “May I know your name, my fair lady?” he says in the most eloquent way possible for him, though he thinks it’s a poor attempt, but to his surprise Sansa still smiles approvingly.

"My name is Sansa Stark." She said turning to look at him and wondering if all the knights in King’s Landing were as handesome as Jon, if they possessed his thick dark curls, doe eyes and lean body. She wonders if her husband one day will be as sweet and kind as Jon is now, his hesitation and innocence sweet and endearing in his own way.

Jon isn’t sure how to continue the conversation and hesitated, he grew frushrated with himself. Why couldn’t he think of one sentence to say? But before Jeyne could say anything, Sansa spoke up surprising him and her friend. “That’s pretty.”

Jon is so surprised from hearing Sansa speak up the first time today, and how kind she is acting toward him, he can only grunt an ineloquent “Huh?” noise.

"You should tell a lady that their name is pretty after they give it to you." She tells him in a knowing voice but not condescending way, gazing at him with her sky blue eyes framed by long dark lashes and Jon can not speak once again.

"Good!" Jeyne praises clapping with pleasure how well her plan is turning out but Sansa just continues looking at him with those blue eyes and Jon is just as quiet gazing at her, "Oh Jon, you should take her hand and walk with her through the garden or godswood!" She said resisting the urge to let out a girlish squeal as Sansa and Jon both blush.

Jeyne feels just like her best friend fawning over their cute and innocent romance. And Sansa and Jon, everything put aside, would make an attractive couple she decides, Sansa with her long red hair braided and her pretty dress looked like a younger Catelyn Stark and Jon resembled her Catelyn’s husband Eddard Stark to a tea. Jeyne always found the King and Queen of Winterfell such a worthy couple and this was looking almost at miniature firgines.

If only Jon could have been a Lord and inherit Winterfell and they could live happily ever after just like in the fairy tales. But for the first time his parentage isn’t first in Sansa’s mind with her mother or anyone else here to remind her and Jeyne has no intentions of spoiling their moment.

"My lady?" Jon raises up and offers her the crook of his arm, with more grace than Jeyne knew the sulky Jon Snow possessed, Sansa’s smile lights up her face and accepts raising up and lacing her arm through his. Sansa looks warmly at Jon assuring him he is doing good Jon’s whole face lights up and he looks the happiest Jeyne has ever witnessed him before. Then Sansa tilts her head motioning Jon to lead her around Winterfell in whatever direction he chooses and Jon starts heading for godswood.

"Jon!" Jeyne hears Rob’s voice in the background and looks up to see the young boy with brown red hair coming toward her. "Lady Jeyne, have you seen Jon anywhere? He was supposed to meet me an hour ago!"

Wordlessly Jeyne points at Sansa and Jon their heads one black and one red bent together as they walked further away and further into ther own world.

"Jon!!! Jon, you idiot!!! Sansa!!!" Rob gives up and rolls his eyes, they didn’t even seem to hear him, "A pair of idiots!"

"I think they are cute." Jeyne defends sighing breathlessly.

"Well, I think they are a bunch of idiots!"


End file.
